


keep him satisfied (through the weekend)

by 6104milkbox



Series: best friend's brother [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, baekhyun fucking his best friend's brother, lapslock, not beta'd im sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6104milkbox/pseuds/6104milkbox
Summary: baekhyun finally gets jongdae's older brother right where he wants him





	keep him satisfied (through the weekend)

chanyeol leans back in his chair, huffing out a short breath. _fuck music theory, he thinks, fuck this paper, fuck university, fuck my lif_ e.

the silver-haired student takes a minute to rake his eyes across the contents of his desk. its covered in disarranged notes - all different colours and scrawled in all different styles of handwriting, often reflecting his energy at throughout the day. in all his twenty-two years of life, chanyeol really did think he’d eventually get the hang of studying. he closes his eyes to avoid the mess in front of him.

now with one of his senses obstructed, chanyeol is regrettably forced to listen to the environment around him, which consisted of his brother’s obnoxiously loud hip-hop from the room a few doors down - accompanied by yells of said boy and two of his annoying little friends. jongdae had been bringing his trio to the park residence before their weekly house parties for the past month now, and it had been getting on the elder’s nerves.

“chan,” he hears, “babe?”

too busy trying to block the whole world out, chanyeol forgets his girlfriend is in his room. he swings his chair around to face her and opens his eyes. she’s lying down on his bed scrolling through her phone, evidently waiting for her boyfriend to budge. jiyoo puts her phone down and they make eye contact. she looks bored, and chanyeol wonders why she’s still there.

“i’m gonna go,” jiyoo announces, getting up, “the girls really want me to go see this movie tonight”

chanyeol nods, watching her pack her things, “without me?”

she laughs, walking over to his desk chair.

“not when you have that music theory test”

jiyoo leans down in search for a kiss, when chanyeol hears light footsteps approaching. the door swings open without a knock to reveal a head of platinum blonde and glittery eyeshadow. _fucking_ byun baekhyun.

“sorry!” the intruder exclaims, not sorry at all, “was i interrupting something?”

jiyoo glares at the younger, “no, i was just leaving”. she returns her gaze to chanyeol who offers a look to match hers, “bye, yeol.”

baekhyun steps aside to let chanyeol’s girlfriend and waits until she descends down the stairs to pick up the conversation again.

“jeez. you guys just have a fight?”

chanyeol faces back toward his notes in an attempt to send a ‘fuck off’ signal to the blond, “she’s just been like that lately, i guess”

baekhyun hums.

“anyway, big boy, _we_ need a favour” the younger asks, gesturing to absolutely no one behind him.

chanyeol takes this opportunity to properly look at his brother’s friend. he’s wearing high-waisted skinny jeans with rips in them that allow the fishnets underneath to peep through. baekhyun’s midriff is exposed where the band of his stocking finishes on his abdominals, with a cropped graphic tee barely covering his chest. his eyes land on baekhyun’s smirk, knowing and waiting.

“don’t call me that, i’m only three years older than you” chanyeol snarls, “what do you want?”

“y’know…” baekhyun brings his first up to motion into his mouth, his tongue poking into the side of his cheek.

chanyeol looks at him blankly.

“you’re not sucking me off, stop asking”

he turns away again from baekhyun’s spluttering, pretending to go through his notes.

“that’s _not_ what i was asking, park. besides, i’ve only asked you once”

“three times” chanyeol corrects him.

“ _anyways_ ,” baekhyun cocks his hip, “we need condoms”

the elder looks up, “condoms?”

he hears snickers from down the hall. so jongdae and minseok were listening to this as well.

“mhm” the smaller confirms with a wink, “jongdae was too afraid to ask you so here i am”

chanyeol sighs defeatedly and gets up, making his way over to his bedside table. he feels underdressed with baekhyun in his room, only wearing sweatpants and a loose pajama shirt. the silver-haired rustles through his drawer. if he was nineteen again, he’d probably be dressed up like baekhyun too.

“here,” chanyeol turns around after accumulating a grand total of two condoms, “who are you even fucking?”

“unfortunately, not you”

more snorts are heard from the hallway, along with a “ _that’s my brother you absolute bastard!_ ”. the blond looks up at chanyeol through his lashes, leant against a wall. when did baekhyun inch himself further into his room?

the elder’s arm stays extended as the latter brushes his fingers over the palm of chanyeol’s hand. chanyeol notices a mole above the smaller’s tinted lips, which are still slightly pouted from his earlier statement.

“thanks, yeollie” baekhyun sighs happily following the silence of the taller, winking again before giving chanyeol a once over, then sauntering out of the room.

and chanyeol does not watch his ass as he retreats, no. he does not spend the majority of his night thinking about certain lips adorned with a little mole, stretched around his cock.

he texts his girlfriend goodnight knowing that he won’t be getting any sleep.

♡

it’s only 11pm when chanyeol can hear clattering at the front door. his parents have gone to bed, getting an early night in before their sunday morning plans the next day. he never listens to their rundown of their outings, but nods when they advise him not to stay up too late studying.

chanyeol ignores the noise, assuming its just jongdae trying to make his way inside with the lights off. he’d finally gotten into his headspace to study, and he wasn’t going about to give it up for his tipsy brother.

until he hears more noise, and something smash, and he gets out his chair before his parents wake up and scream the ears off of both of them.

“jongdae, dae, what the fuck?” chanyeol whispers in the dark when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, turning the light on to find a trail of discarded clothing leading to the living room. he sighs, not ready for the sight he’s about to witness walking into the living room.

the tv is still on, acting as the only source of light in the room. and there, in the blue and purple glows of the late news channel, is baekhyun perched on the lap of his shirtless younger brother.

“shit-” baekhyun half moans as jongdae sucks a hickey into his neck, “dae-”

jongdae lazily lifts his head up to see his brother, standing by the entrance with his arms folded. he laughs.

“chanyeol…” he drawls, eyes closed “ugh, sorry, man…”

baekhyun rolls off jongdae with a huff and chanyeol can see that his jeans have been unfastened.

“he’s drunk” baekhyun states matter-of-factly.

chanyeol retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge nearby without looking at the younger, “so you were taking advantage of my brother?”

“no! chanyeol, no! you know i wouldn’t do that” baekhyun panics, “its all consensual. me and dae just fool around for fun. i’m surprised you haven’t heard us before”

they look at jongdae who is now conveniently fast asleep on the farthest side of the couch.

something in chanyeol’s brain clicks.

“that was you?” he genuinely wonders, taking a sip from his bottle, “i thought he had a girl he was keeping secret from me. makes sense now.”

“girl?” baekhyun snorts, shifting forward on the couch, “just like you huh? mr. heterosexual and proud?”

chanyeol walks over to said furniture without breaking eye contact with his brother’s friend. he’s always found baekhyun attractive, ever since they’d met three years ago and chanyeol was in his awkward, long-haired phase at nineteen. baekhyun had called him cute and he thought about it for weeks on end.

the tv continued to illuminate baekhyun’s features and, as chanyeol got closer, he could see the details of baekhyun’s face. he didn’t look intoxicated at all, the elder had figured as much because baekhyun’s car was parked outside and must have been jongdae’s early ticket home. his blond hair was lightly ruffled by the doing of his little brother, the fact finding its way into the pit of chanyeol’s stomach. baekhyun’s eye make-up had stayed impressively intact, despite the way he’d been moving against jongdae just before. finally, chanyeol’s eyes land on baekhyun’s collarbones, where a fresh blossoming hickey is visible under the limited light.

chanyeol tightens his fist.

he sits down next to baekhyun, fixating his eyes on the news being broadcasted opposite them. they sit in silence for a while, chanyeol feeling a sense of worry lingering off baekhyun, probably due to his accusation.

“sorry,” chanyeol says without looking at the other, “i didn’t mean to accuse you of that, i was just shocked”

jongdae’s soft snores follow. along with baekhyun’s hand on his knee.  
“s’okay. not like you’re jealous of anything, right chanyeol?” the blond squeezes.

chanyeol’s breath hitches before he quickly plays it off, “i think jiyoo would have a lot to be concerned about if i was”

baekhyun hums in agreement, his hand travelling a little higher up chanyeol’s thigh. they still haven’t looked at each other. the elder expects the alarms in his brain to sound, and his legs to spring him off the couch, but he stays firmly planted under baekhyun’s touch.

“good thing you’re thinking of breaking up with her then, right?”

chanyeol cocks an eyebrow.

“don’t worry, there’s no gossip going around…” the smaller continues, “i just heard you telling jongin when i was washing my hands across from your room the other day”

chanyeol’s brain reels back to the memory. he hadn’t even realised his door was open, being in such a hurry to leave for a date and left jongin in his room to play video games until his friend returned.

“he’s really sweet isn’t he? jongin.” baekhyun sighs, unprompted, “fucked me so good on the floor of your room that i couldn’t walk for _days_ ”

the silver-haired chokes on his water, “he what?”

baekhyun giggles and chanyeol’s cock jumps at the sound, “yeah, he was so shy at first but you should have seen the carpet burn he gave me!”

the hand on chanyeol’s thigh moves impossibly higher to where his cock is lying inside his sweats, nudging against his head.

“oh? it seems like you don’t really mind that i got fucked by someone else in your bedroom, huh yeol?”

chanyeol whines and closes his eyes in embarrassment as he feels baekhyun’s weight lift off the couch. there’s a telltale rustle of clothes coming off and he opens them again to see baekhyun shifting his jeans down his legs, showing off his fishnets and - are those _panties_?

“baekhyun,” chanyeol rasps as the younger’s ass comes into full view, underwear wedged between his cheeks, “are those- did you-?”

“oh these? i just wear them sometimes because they make me feel pretty. plus they look super cute underneath the fishnets, right?”

“right” chanyeol strains out. baekhyun turns around with a small smile and the elder can see the head of his cock poking out above the lace trim and small bow.  
baekhyun takes another glance and jongdae, who has his face tucked in a pillow and is far out of reach from the two other men. he’s out cold, but sleeping safely. baekhyun makes a small note inside his head to make him french toast in the morning.

focusing his attention back on chanyeol, who is still staring at the pastel blue panties baekyun’s donned, the younger settles himself in the taller’s lap. baekhyun immediately applies friction against the other’s cock with his own, moaning quietly when he feels a drop of pre-cum smudge against chanyeol’s shirt.

he fiddles with the underside, “off,” baekhyun mumbles, now nosing at chanyeol’s neck. the elder complies and leans back to pull the offending item. baekhyun is quick to feel over chanyeol’s muscles as soon as they are exposed, his grinding picking up slightly in speed.

“you have no idea how much i’ve thought about this” baekhyun groans as chanyeol moves his hands to finally grip at the former’s waist. the younger nudges them up further with his own hands until they’re dangerously close to the blond’s nipples, who pulls off his own shirt soon enough.

“please” baekhyun whimpers, and chanyeol gets to work.

the silver-head boy thumbs at the pale pink nubs in front of him, experimenting and analysing baekhyun’s reactions. the male on top of him has his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip drawn underneath his canines, promising to draw blood if he chewed any harder. his glittery eyeshadow sparkled as he started to sweat under chanyeol’s touch, his whole face giving away his master-plan of keeping silent in the park family residence.

chanyeol leans in to trace his tongue around the circumference of a nipple, earning a whimper from the younger on top of him. he can feel the goosebumps down baekhyun’s sides as he takes the nub into his mouth, making sure to pay the left one under his thumb equal attention.

“f-fuck, yeol, baby,” baekhyun whispers in a broken moan, careful of the sleeping brother beside them, “tell me you’ve thought about this too”

the elder hums around the other nub, making baekhyun arch into him with a silent moan. chanyeol pulls back to speak and the younger seems almost ready to protest. he reaches down to tug his sweatpants off, lifting baekhyun in the process and drinking in the sight of the blond boy - only in a pair of fishnets and panties.

“yeah,” he responds when his cock springs free, hitting his stomach heavy between him and his brother’s friend, “especially tonight, byun. i couldn’t stop thinking about your pretty lips around my cock”

baekhyun’s eyes have glazed over, staring unashamedly at chanyeol’s dick with his mouth hung wide open. it begins to water, so he slides backwards down onto his knees, in between chanyeol’s legs.  
“its so big, chanyeol” he gasps, nuzzling his face all over the shaft making chanyeol hiss, “please let me suck your cock, fuck, please-”

the shameless begging goes straight to chanyeol’s core and he drags baekhyun back up by his blond roots. he turns the smaller around and leans against the armrest of the long couch, so that he’s horizontal across it.

“mimic me” he commands, pulling baekhyun’s ass toward his face, “let me eat your ass while you suck me off”

baekhyun does as he’s told with a giggle, “sixty nine?” he says just loud enough for chanyeol to hear, “its like you’re sixteen or something, yeol”

that earns him a harsh slap on his ass.

“do you want me to eat your cunt, baekhyun?” chanyeol growls and toys with the threads crossing over his ass, “or would you rather you stay on the floor and get face-fucked, cum untouched like the little slut you are?”

baekhyun moans significantly louder this time, “both,” he begs, “please eat me out, chanyeol”

the elder laughs condescendingly before ripping the fabric of the fishnets, bringing baekhyun’s ass closer to his face. he uses two fingers to push against the blue lace still in the way of the smaller’s hole, feeling it contract under the pads of his fingers. chanyeol toys with him like this for a little while, feeling baekhyun’s grip on his cock tighten.

“please,” he pushed his ass even more so toward chanyeol’s face, “kiss it, daddy”

baekhyun’s tongue begins to work on the head of chanyeol’s cock and his lewd words break all the willpower the elder has left. the elder pulls the lace away from baekhyun's hairless hole and watches it clench around nothing, before licking a flat stripe across his entrance.

it goes like that for a while, chanyeol licking around and inside baekhyun’s pink little cunt, thrusting up into the throat of the vixen sucking his cock. he’s in a state of absolute bliss, moaning around the hole that's clenching on his tongue, oblivious to his sounds getting louder.

baekhyun continues to gag on chanyeol’s thick girth, tears brimming in his eyes while he tries not to reach his peak with all the sensation he’s receiving. he looks up in front of him, to where jongdae is still miraculously sleeping on the couch. baekhyun almost cums at the realisation that jongdae’s brother is eating him out on the same couch that his friend is sleeping on.

perhaps this’ll be the only time that baekhyun’s grateful that his jongdae is such a heavy sleeper.

chanyeol’s hips start to jerk in baekhyun’s mouth and the latter panics, before a sloppy, loud kiss is pressed against his hole and he’s heaved up on chanyeol’s lap once again.

“such a good boy” chanyeol praises, feeling behind baekhyun to rub circles on his hole - though not breaching it. baekhyun sighs and leans into the elder’s lips, finally initiating their first kiss. its as innocent as it can be in their situation, and the lip-lock keeps them occupied as they grind and rub at each other.

“let me, wait-” baekhyun leans over to the coffee table to extract jongdae’s wallet from his bag, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom. one of chanyeol’s, unsurprisingly.

“thanks for funding me and jongdae’s condom supply,” baekhyun smirks, ripping open the packet of lube while chanyeol reclines back and watches, “although we don’t usually use protection. we’re both clean and pretty much exclusive so…” he applies some lube to three of his own fingers, “...why not?”

chanyeol nods as baekhyun reaches round to his own hole, nudging chanyeol’s dry fingers aside so he can push two in at once. he whines in masked pain and leans forward against chanyeol’s chest. looking down the expanse of baekhyun’s smooth back, he can see the two fingers moving in and out the younger’s hole.

“not a fan of condoms then, hm? you like feeling full baby?” chanyeol moves his hands to each of the blond’s ass cheeks, kneading them with a groan.

baekhyun keens at the feeling, “yeah, i wanna- i love being filled to the brim with cum,” he pants, squelching noises from his hole getting louder, “i wanna feel it in my stomach, daddy”

the elder fights a shudder at baekyun's words, snaking his fingers to where the other's have picked up speed in and out of the abused hole. he coats his thicker fingers in the lube surrounding baekhyun’s rim. chanyeol pushes one in alongside baekhyun’s two smaller ones, which stop moving at the intrusion.

“fuck!” baekhyun all but yells as he pushes his ass back, sinking down further on the three digits inside his cunt.

jongdae stirs slightly beside them on the couch and they both freeze, eyes locked on the young adult. they’d both forgotten about his presence, his snores drowned out by the lewd noises of baekhyun’s hole. fortunately, his snores begin to fade in again and baekhyun moves up and down slowly again on the fingers.

“you’re so dirty, baby” chanyeol chuckles under his breath, slowly inserting a second finger in with all the others, “about to get fucked by your best friend’s brother right next to him, on the couch where we all watch movies together”

“wanted you to do this for so long, yeol, wanted you to take me against the kitchen counter while i helped your mom make food, or in jongdae’s bed- fuck, you’re so hot, please fuck me now”

chanyeol growls deep in his throat when he curls and then retracts his fingers, taking baekhyun’s out with him. baekhyun picks up the packet of lube again but leaves the condom on the table.

“huh, you _do_ want it raw, don’t you baekhyun?” the silver-haired male hums as the smaller coats his cock in an excessive amount of lube, “such a whore, i always knew you were”

baekhyun lifts himself against chanyeol’s chest, keeping a grip on his cock and guiding it to his hole, “need you to cum inside me, daddy”, he whines against his lips, “wanna fall asleep stuffed full of you”

on cue, baekhyun sinks down onto chanyeol’s cock, taking in the head immediately.

“shit- ah, fuck- chanyeol, daddy, you’re so thick”

chanyeol basks in the sight before him, watching the smaller’s nose scrunch as he inches down on the big cock, head thrown back and drool dripping off the tip of his tongue. he kisses along baekhyun’s face lightly, making his way to his open mouth.

“you’re doing so well, baby. taking my cock so good like the pretty little whore you are,” chanyeol slides his tongue across baekhyun’s, “my lovely little slut”

the blond whines loudly when chanyeol is balls deep inside him, purring as he grinds his hips in a circle.

“feels so good, yeol. my ass was made for taking your cock”

they continue to kiss until the pain baekhyun  feels fuzzes into a dull ache, and then into pleasure. chanyeol bends his legs and fucks up into the pliant body above him, relishing in the soft moans he's emitting from the other.

“c’mon, baek,” he leans baekhyun off his chest to look him in the eye, hold him by the waist, “let’s see how loud i can get you before you wake my brother up”

chanyeol begins to piston into the younger’s hole, balls slapping against his ass while he pulls the latter down onto his cock. he makes sure to go balls deep each time, angling to try and find baekhyun’s prostate and wake up his entire neighbourhood. a certain thrust makes the boy above him scream, a guttural, long sound that would put all pornstars to shame.

the silver-haired boy pounds mercilessly into the same spot, eliciting the same cries from baekhyun over and over, feeling wet tears from the younger fall on his chest.

“s-so good, daddy, right t-there” baekhyun bounces his ass down onto the intruding cock, meeting chanyeol’s animalistic thrusts half-way.

“baek?”

its a different voice this time.

chanyeol quickly reaches for the tv remote next to them, switching the screen off and letting the whole room fall into darkness and halts his movements.

silence.

there’s shuffling from jongdae’s end of the couch and chanyeol quietly manoeuvers baekhyun onto his side so that his back is against jongdae.

there’s another “baekhyun?”

baekhyun clenches around chanyeol in worry who stays silent, “yeah, dae?” he manages to rasp out.

“water?” jongdae says into the darkness. baekhyun breathes a sigh of relief when his friend requests something in his reach.

“have mine” baekhyun grasps the bottle, which is actually chanyeol’s, and hands it blindly to jongdae who is still bundled up in his corner of the couch.

as he leans over, chanyeol gives a punctual thrust right onto his prostate, making him whimper loudly.

“what?” jongdae freezes, both of them holding the bottle.

“n-nothing, just got a pain in my back,” chanyeol continues with shallow thrusts into baekhyun’s hole, hiding his grin against his brother’s friend’s neck, “just take it, lets go back to sleep”

jongdae rustles around to get comfy again, “if its because of the couch, go sleep in my bed. m’not moving from here”

baekhyun moans out a response, and chanyeol waits a minute or two before he’s picking him up again.

“i have a better idea” chanyeol breathes into baekhyun’s ear, cock moving inside him each step up the stairs.

they reach a room in the dark that is most definitely not jongdae’s, but instead chanyeol’s, because the bed doesn’t make the same squeaking sound as baekhyun is getting fucked into oblivion. he has his head pushed against chanyeol’s pillow, ass raised against the elder’s pelvis as chanyeol fucks into his sweet spot with no mercy.

“chan- mm- i wanna cum, need to cum, please let me”

“me too baby,” chanyeol presses his torso against baekhyun’s arched back, rolling his hips against the smaller’s ass, “you gonna beg daddy for permission to cum?”

“yes daddy, ah- please, let’s cum together, fill my ass and make me squirt, daddy please-”

chanyeol bites hard on baekhyun’s neck, sucking a few hickeys there and on the junction of his shoulder, “always come to me from now on, no more fucking jongdae, baby” he fucks baekhyun harder, “you know its his brother that can give you cock how you like it”

“yeah- yes! only you daddy- fuck, chanyeol, please, i’m gonna cum-”

“cum for me my little slut, shit- gonna fill you up so good you’ll feel it in your stomach”

the taller’s words push baekhyun over the edge as he cries through his orgasm, moans still ringing loud and his hole clenching almost painfully on chanyeol’s cock. the latter follows suit, spilling inside baekhyun and painting his walls, so much so that there’s white spilling out the side of his cock.

he collapses on top of the smaller, earning a small “oof” from underneath him. chanyeol goes to pull out after their breathing has calmed down but baekhyun wraps his legs around him, pushing his hips back in.

“leave it in,” he says sleepily, “please”

chanyeol smiles, gently handling baekhyun so he’s lying halfway on top of the taller, cock still deep inside, “better?”

baekhyun nods, sated, “you’re a fucking animal, mr heterosexual”

“enough of that nickname,” chanyeol replies with a breathless laugh, “get to sleep, beautiful, we’ll talk about this in the morning”

baekhyun leans up for a last soft kiss from his best friend’s brother, before tucking his chin into his chest. chanyeol looks down at the younger, satisfied seeing him in a state of bliss that only he himself could put baekhyun in. his mind drifted as his phone vibrated with a few text messages, but he disregarded them as a worry for the next morning.

the two fell asleep in chanyeol’s bed, baekhyun stuffed full with chanyeol and his seed and chanyeol’s hand placed protectively on top of his ass.

♡

“yeol, baby? are you in there? i’m sorry i left my purse here last- _what the fuck?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer: this work is not a true reflection of the members mentioned in real life. their names and images are merely borrowed]
> 
> this was inspired by this beautiful piece of artwork by @mardyart_ , please support her!: https://twitter.com/mardyart_/status/1071849769071460352 
> 
> im really sorry if this is absolute shit, ive never written porn before, please dont be mean!!
> 
> anywho, thank you for reading! come talk to me on twitter at @6104milkbox :3 i need nsfw friends


End file.
